


Accidental Confession

by WritingsOfAHobbit



Series: Kili/Reader Stories [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsOfAHobbit/pseuds/WritingsOfAHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt:The reader rushes back to Bard's home with the herb to heal Kíli, halting and hiding when she spots Tauriel before Kíli, healing him. A little different from the movie, in the sense the orcs don't come barging in, for the sake of the fic. So reader basically witnesses their little moment, feeling her heart just shatter. Without a second thought she just bolts, wandering Laketown until Kíli finds her a few days later, desperate to find out why she left. A fight ensues and reader blurts her unrequited love, only for Kíli to tell her she misunderstood and that he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Confession

 “Pigs! Right!” Bofur takes off in search of the swines, returning a second later. “Anyone know where they are?”

“I saw them earlier!” You exclaim. “Bofur, come here!” You shift to the side a little so that Bofur can replace you. His hands are briefly over yours on Kíli’s right arm and shoulder, before you’ve stepped away from the table.

The young prince writhes in pain on the table and you take a deep breath before running from the house. You don’t remember the exact location of the pig pen, but you remember that it’s close to the bell tower.

Lake Town is eerily quiet, the only sounds the gentle lapping of the waves and the thudding of your feet against the wooden decks. In the distance the mountain looms ominously, and your thoughts turn to your friends that are currently facing a dragon.

Soft grunts and squeals draw your attention to a side alley. You follow the noises and come to the only source of mud in the village, occupied by two pigs that are even larger than Bombur. Sticking out of the mud, green leaves pocking through the grime, is the kingsfoil.

You give a quiet shout of victory before sticking your arm through the beams of the fence to fetch the healing herb.

You turn back down the street and stumble to a halt as you try to remember the correct way to go. There’s no logic to these streets, but Kíli’s life depends on these herbs. With only a moment of hesitation you set off in the direction of the bargeman’s house.

You take the steps two at a time, blood racing through your body. _Please don’t let me be too late!_

So focussed on the herbs in your hands, you don’t realise that the door to the house has been left open. Indeed, you don’t notice anything until your round the corner and see a heart-breaking site before you.

The she-elf from Mirkwood is stood in the middle of the room, one hand on Kíli’s wounded leg. Her other hand, you realise with horror, is held in Kíli’s. The young dwarf prince is looking at the she-elf with such longing and adoration that it makes your heart ache.

“Do you think she could have loved me?” Kíli whispers quietly.

The words stab you like knives.

You thought… no, you _hoped_ … but it matters not. You turn on your heal and leave as quickly and quietly as you can.

You wander the streets of Lake Town for several hours, a feeling of numbness surrounding you like a blanket.

_How could you have been so foolish?_ The voice inside your head chides you. _Why would he ever look twice at you?_

It’s the painful truth that you had denied yourself so long. You had allowed yourself to live in lies and hope, and it has slowly destroyed you. Kíli may never be allowed to freely love the she-elf, but his heart will always belong to her.

You wander throughout the night, eventually coming to the bridge that leads back to the mainland. You contemplate crossing it, walking the long distance to the Lonely Mountain. You decide against the idea.

Instead you turn back towards the town, wandering the streets until the sun rises. When the people of Lake Town start to filter out of their houses you seek out shelter. You want to be left in peace, and you will not find peace among the people of Lake Town.

Your wandering leads you to a rundown building with a door that will not close. It smells horribly of mould, but it is empty. From the broken shelves and faded paper it looks to have been a library in days gone by. Now it is nothing more than a place for the harbour rats to seek shelter.

In attempt to keep your thoughts from wandering to Kíli, you close your eyes and attempt to sleep. It’s fitful and uncomfortable, but you manage to nap through most of the day until the sun is starting to set.

You realise now that you have to return to the house, for that is the only place you can scrounge food. Your stomach growls loudly, encouraging you to seek out your friends, providing they have not already left. However, as you leave the library, it becomes clear that you are ridiculously lost. You have no idea where you are, and you cannot see the bell tower.

_Fantastic_.

You shove your hands into the pockets of your coat and begin to wander the streets aimlessly. It’s a little after midnight when you hear footsteps thudding down the wooden boards. They’re too close together and heavy to be anything other than a dwarf.

You pick up your own pace, jogging towards the sound of the footsteps. You round a corner and run straight into… _Kili_.

You’re more than a little surprised to see him up and about so soon. The she-elf must have been a very good healer.

“You’re okay!” Kili exclaims. “I thought something must have happened to you when you didn’t return!” The prince grips the top of your arms and pulls you into a hug that you don’t return. It was this sort of action that fooled you into thinking he cared about you in the first place. “Where did you go? Oin said you went to look for Kingsfoil!”

“I did.” You reply bluntly. “I came back then left again.”

Kili frowns. “Why did you leave again? Is something wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong with _me_.” You lie. “There’s something wrong with you though.”

Kili looks at you as though you’re a fool. Which, you suppose, you are. “I took an arrow to the knee.” He points out, as though you could forget such a thing.

“I meant up here.” You tap his forehead.

Kili frowns. “That’s not very nice.” He grins, but it fades quickly when he realises you’re not joking. “That’s not very nice.” He repeats.

“Neither is watching you confess your love to an elf.” You state sharply, resisting the urge to spit the words at him.

“My love… to an _elf_?”

“’Do you think she could have loved me?’” you repeat his words in a forcibly lowered tone, making large puppy eyes at him. “Do you have any idea how pathetic you sounded?”

Kili recoils slightly, his brow furrowing. “I didn’t realise you listened in on _private_ conversations.”

“Private conversations aren’t usually held in a room full of other people. Don’t turn this on me. I’m not the one in love with an elf!”

“I’m not in love with an elf!”

“Kili, I heard you say that you were! Fili, Bofur and Oin heard it too! Heck, I’m certain that Bard’s children heard too!”

“I don’t love Tauriel!” Kili insists.

“Oh, please, Kili! Don’t treat me like a fool! I know what it is to look at someone with love!”

“How could you _possibly_ know that?” Kili laughs. “I’ve never seen you look at anyone with anything more than a friendly gaze!”

“I look at you with love!” you shout, realising only a moment too late that you shouldn’t have said that. “Oh, Mahal, Kili, I meant-“

Kili takes your face in his hands and pulls your foreheads together. “You love me?” he asks with hope clear in his voice.

You sigh. You’ve put your foot in it already. There’s nothing left to do but to tell the truth.

“Of course I do.”

You see the corners of Kili’s eyes crinkle in delight as he says “I love you too”. 


End file.
